This invention relates to a vaned hydraulic motor designed to execute angular motions in excess of 180.degree..
A vaned hydraulic motor of the above-outlined type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,066. In the structure according to this patent, between the stator and the rotor there are provided two annular chambers which are each subdivided by two radial partitions into two pressure chambers. One of the radial partitions in each instance is mounted on the stator while the other (which constitutes a vane) is secured to the rotor. The rotor is capable of rotating through approximately 270.degree. with respect to the stator. The radial hydraulic forces generated in the annular chambers are, however, not in equilibrium so that through the radial bearings there are transmitted substantial forces which generate significant frictional torques that reduce the efficiency of the motor.